


A desire

by MiaTaylorKate



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTaylorKate/pseuds/MiaTaylorKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our own desires.some we can live with and others we can't live without. However what is desire true desire.</p><p>Who was she. she was the woman in blue with the blond hair and the gorgeous figure. she had the sweet voice. it was like nothing I had ever heard before. she was older. much older. my mind was going places it shouldnt. She was a woman. I was a girl. she was a leader. the leader of erudite. she was my desire.</p><p>desires can change us. they can make us. Tris, little tris. she can't hide her feelings, but Jeanine has feelings of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woman in blue

Those grey Blue eyes.

"Good morning jeanine. " I heard my father say to the woman in blue. Jeanine. I smile.  
" Good morning Andrew. How is Marcus holding up? " She asks. Her voice is so beautiful.   
" As well as can be expected. " he says.  
" We need to find out who is spreading Theese romours." My mother speaks up.  
" I think we all know. " Jeanine smiles lightly. She walks closely to my mother.  
" if it's someone from Erudite I promise I'll find out who. " She says. She smiles again and breaths in deeply.   
" These are you children, I was not aware they where choosing today. " she says. Caleb steps forward.Caleb looks at me. I hesitate.  
"This is Beatrice. " He says. I smile.   
" Jeanine Matthews. " she says.  
" you both have a big decision to make today. I suppose you parents will support any choice you make. " she says smiling showing her white perfect smile.   
" It's Not suppose to be a choice. " the words slipped before i could catch them. They all look at me. I panicked.  
" The test should tell us what to do. " I added. Jeanine walked closely to me. Her eyes looked straight into mine  
" I want you to choose who you truly are and where you truly belong. Not on a wim. Not because you want to be something your not, but you honestly know youself. I want you to choose wisely. And I know you will. " She says. Her words stuck in my head like a bad peice of bubble gum. Honestly know youself. Jeanine went to talk with council memebers. We continued to the Abnegation crowd. We humbly sat there. I could help bit stare at Jeanine. Her blond hair was down. It was short, but beautiful. Her face was so soft looking. Her body so perfect. What! I saw Jeanine looking at mw. Her brow raised. I turned away. From the corner of my eye on saw her smile. I looked at my mom as the choosing ceremony was about to begin.   
" I love you, no matter what. " she says clasping her hand in mine.   
There she was the woman in blue  
"The faction system is a living being composed of cells, all of you. And the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place. " she looked at me. I knew ir. Nobody else did. But I did.   
" the future belongs to those who know where they belong. " claps erode from the seats. Jeanine made her way off the stage and our leader,Marcus replaced her spot she was standing at. I didn't listen anymore. I stared at Jeanine. The way she looked so focused. So straight. So.  
" Caleb prior." I heard. How long had I been thinking? Caleb walked up to the stage.  
" Abnegation. " Marcus said. My mother smiled.  
" Beatrice Prior. " I walked up. There were so many stares. I took the knife. I felt the sharp pain go through my hand. I saw Jeanine looking closely. I put my hand over the bowl.my ears rung. Before I knew it I could hear gasps and whispers coming from the room and clasps from directly behind me. I turned around and walked foward. I was face to face with the woman in The blue tailored dress blazer. The blonde. Jeanine.  
" Welcome to Erudite. " she said.


	2. My choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating to read more follow me on wattpad @MiataylorKate 
> 
> Thanks~ XOXO Mia

"so," Jeanine started as I sat down next to her. I smile 

" What made you choose Erudite?" She asks.

" I was curious. " I say.

" Well there is much of that in Erudite. Many questions, so little answers. " She says. I give her a faint smile. She looks back at the stage and smiles as an Amity girl chooses Erudite.

" It seems we will be having many transfers this year. " She says. Why is she talking to you?

She looked back as if she knew that I knew she was talking to me in a odd way. I couldn't help but stare at her. I looked at her face cherishing every feature as I looked at it. What was I thinking. She was a grown woman and I was a "little girl." This couldn't be happening to me, could it?

 

When the choosing ceremony ended Erudite where the first to leave. Through the crowd of Erudite I was my parents sitting at their sites just where I has left them. Left them. I clear the thought from my head. They don't look happy. They don't show emotion, but I just know. My mother will never forgive me, I betrayed her in her eyes. I didn't want to, but I did. Caleb will think I was crazy. He doesn't appreciate it when you're a "selfish. That word. Selfish. It seems so distant. It seems. Unreal, it is unreal. I feel a soft touch on my shoulder. I flinch.

" Ms. Prior, we are leaving." I hear a voice say. I turn around slowly. I look into Jeanine's eyes.

" Yes Ma'm my apologies." I say lightly. She smiles.

" It's fine dear. Just don't do it anymore okay?" She says. I nod. Did she just call you dear? 

" Yes." I say. She smiles and lightly puts her hand on my back as I pass which sends chills through my body. I smile faintly and join the other Erudite.

 

By the time we got to the car area where the Erudite where going to be picked up all the cars were packed.

"Oh, it looks like you're going to have to be with me." Jeanine said. I nodded and followed her to her car.

I sat down next to the window and Jeanine sat across from me. 

" So," She started situating herself in the seat and straightening her black pencil skirt.

" I am glad you have chosen Erudite." She say smiling.

" Why is that?" I ask.

" Because you seem...The way I was when I was your age." She says smiling lightly before returning to her tablet. I still stared at her. The way the sun shined through the windows onto her golden blond hair. She bit her bottom bright pink lips lightly and her hands were delicate moving as she swiped any typed on her tablet. I smiled then quickly turned away as I saw her head move a little. What was I doing. I was staring at and older female! I don't understand what I was doing at all. I wanted to, but a part of me was really confused. I shifted slightly making a loud sound on the seat. From the corner of my eye I saw Jeanine's head raise. 

" Is everything alright?" She asked. 

" Yes ma'm, it's just. I don't feel quite comfortable." I say.

" If I were you I would blame your clothes. The material is cheap and against the leather it decides to make a loud noise and cause discomfort to the skin as well as the host" She says.

" I don't mind a little discomfort." I say. She smiles.

"Don't forget you said that. " She whispers barely loud enough for me to her. I raise my brow.

"We're here." She says obviously wanting me to forget about the words she just spoke. 

 

Erudite was a giant building. A university as they called it. It was full of many building. Jeanine walked ahead of me and the other initiates and leaded the way the the lobby in the main building.

"Welcome, This is your new home." She say. Then she smiles, I seem to be the only one who smiles back at her and she seems to notice shifting her body from it's previous position.

" Good luck." She says handing us a card with our name a number and a key.

"What is this for?" Asks a candor girl.

" We find it best for our initiates to learn by giving them first hand experience. Not showing them."

" That's dumb." A male voice says in the back of the crowd. Everybody backs away and makes a pathway for Jeanine. He's a dauntless transfer.Jeanine walks up to him

"What did you say Mr. Kirkland?" She asks.

"It's stupid I mean."

" You mean what?" She asks coldly. He hesitates.

" This is the best way for the human mind to develop a peaceful state in mind, which you would know if you read your books from school." She says. Everybody but me did a faint 

"ooooo" Jeanine looked at everybody.

" You are dismissed!" she said. Everybody left. 

" Ms. Prior?" She said as I was about to leave. I felt the hairs on my neck rise.

" Yes Ms. Matthews?" I asked.

" Meet me in my office once you follow the instructions given." She says smiling faintly. Then I leave. Why would she want me to meet her in her office. I shrug it off. I make my way to my new home for the rest of my life. How odd would this be?


End file.
